Alter Ego
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: A la manière de l'épisode 6.15 "The French mistake" découvrez l'envers du décors lorsque Alice  La copine de Castiel  est projeté dans un univers de reality show...
1. Chapitre Un : Le portail

**Chapitre Un : Le portail. **

Alice était une fille on ne peu plus normal. Mince, la peau blanche, les cheveux châtain longs avec des anglaises au bout et les yeux bleue océan. Souvent vêtu d'un jean slim et d'une chemise à carreau trop grande pour elle. Voilà maintenant un an qu'elle était une chasseuse reconnue comme ces amis Dean et Sam Winchester. L'aîné des frères était Dean, plus petit que Sam en taille, les cheveux châtain claire et les yeux vert. Le cadet avait la carrure d'une armoire à glace. Les cheveux plus foncé, il avait les yeux bleue. Mais pour notre héroïne en herbe, le plus important dans la bande était bien sûr Castiel. « L'Ange du Seigneur » comme il aimait dire. Il veillait sur les frères et la jeune fille. Il avait pris place dans son « véhicule » un certain Jimmy Novak. Les cheveux noire en bataille, les yeux d'un bleue claire magnifique et toujours vêtu de son vieux « trenchcoat » à la Colombo. Alice et Castiel… Un genre d'histoire d'amour un peu étrange…

Ils étaient tous les quatre, dans un énième hôtel du coin à tenter de trouver une affaire sur laquelle bosser :

- C'est moi où depuis qu'on a empêché l'Apocalypse les Démons se calment un peu ? Questionna Dean. Ne croyez pas que je me plaint, bien au contraire !

- N'en soyez pas si sûr, repris l'Ange. S'il y a une telle accalmie, j'ai peur qu'ils nous préparent un mauvais coup…

- Pire que l'Apocalypse ? Badina Sam. J'suis pas sûr !

Et pourtant… Alors qu'ils étaient tranquillement en train de remballer leur affaire, ils eurent la surprise de voir débarquer l'Ange Balthazar dans la pièce.

- Balthazar ? Compris Castiel. Pourquoi tu es...

Mais son frère lui fit signe de se taire. Le nouveau fit le tour des lieux en zieutant partout comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un ne les espionne. Au bout d'une minute il parla au quatre paires d'yeux qui le scrutait avec curiosité.

- Y'a un soucis, expliqua t-il. Je sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai ressenti un calme inhabituel du côté des Démons...

- Bravo Sherlock, on a déjà remarqué, coupa Dean. T'as une explication?

- Ouais... Ils préparent un mauvais coup...

Dean passa son regard de Balthazar à Castiel, et rétorqua:

- Vous n'êtes pas frangin pour rien tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passe? S'enquit Sam.

Balthazar lança un regard à Castiel. Celui-ci lu dans ces pensées. Le copain d'Alice baissa les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop comment formuler à haute voie ce qu'il se passé. Mais la jeune fille connaissait bien son Ange maintenant. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas:

- Um... Cas ? On peu avoir les sous-titres ou pas ?

Castiel jeta un regard à son frère, lui demandant de lui répondre à sa place:

- Et bien Alice... Les Démons... En auraient apparemment après toi... On sait pas bien pourquoi mais ils veulent ta tête...

- Quoi ? Qui voudrait ma tête ?

- Bah... Des Démons, des Anges, expliqua Balthazar. Au final c'est un peu la même chose en ce moment. Peut-être qu'ils trouvent ça blasphématoire une humaine avec un Ange. Où alors ils en ont marre de s'en prendre au Winchester alors ils cherchent au plus simple. Où alors ils pensent que tu sais des choses capitales...

- Quoi ? Mais je ne sais rien du tout ! Cette histoire est complètement folle !

- J'aurai pas dit mieux, intervint Dean. Sous prétexte que c'est pas une Winchester, que c'est une fille et qui plus est, la copine de Cas, elle devient la cible n°1 pour ces attardés de Démons?

- Euh... Ouais, confirma Balthazar.

- C'est sexiste, se plaignit Alice.

Castiel souffla:

- Alice, ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est dangereux et...

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. Comme par un fait exprès, la porte de la chambre d'hôtel s'ouvrit à la volet. Parmi les nouveaux arrivants, ils purent reconnaître Alastair, Raphaël et Lilith. Anges et Démons donc. Castiel se plaça de suite devant sa copine.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? Cria celui-ci.

- On ne veux pas la tuer, si c'est c'que tu veux savoir, répondit Lilith.

- Oui, parce qu'on peut pas, rectifia Raphaël.

Alice était perdu, mais pas Castiel apparemment.

- On a dût trouver un plan B pour ne pas qu'elle nous ennui dans notre mission, repris Raphaël.

- Un plan B ? Interrogea Alice sous le choc.

Les trois nouveaux lui firent un sourire sadique.

- Vois plutôt, rajouta Alastair.

Puis il claqua des doigts et Alice disparu...


	2. Chapitre Deux : Un Monde fou

**Chapitre Deux : Un Monde fou.**

Alice se matérialisa... Exactement à la même place. Toujours dans le même hôtel avec Alastair, Lilith, Raphaël, Castiel, Dean, Sam et Balthazar... A une exception près. La plus importante de toute d'ailleurs. Alice entendit un homme hurler :

- Couper !

Et à ce moment, les « personnages » en face d'elle quittèrent la pièce... Qui n'était même pas une pièce d'ailleurs ! Y'avait que la moitié des murs et du décors. Elle lorgna l'endroit en question et fut complètement déboussolé. Elle se tourna alors vers ceux qu'elle pensait être Dean, Sam et Castiel, mais ils étaient en train de partir. Elle couru alors vers eux:

- Hey ! Um... Vous !

Le trio se tourna vers la jeune fille. « Dean » pris la parole :

- Ah oui, tu t'es décidé alors pour ce soir ?

Elle ne voyait évidemment pas de quoi il parlait :

- Ce soir ? Répéta t-elle.

- Oui, fit « Castiel ». Tu sais, la soirée d'inauguration pour la saison 7 ! Allé quoi, vient ! Y'a des tonnes de bouquins qui attendent que tu les signes pour tes fans en délire !

Alice secoua la tête. Elle ne comprenait rien du tout. A voir son expression, le trio compris qu'il y avait un soucis :

- Al, t'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda « Sam ».

- « Al » ? Répéta Alice.

- Um Jared, gronda « Castiel », je t'es déjà dit qu'elle n'aimait pas trop qu'on la surnomme « Al », elle préfère « Ali » ou « Alisone » puisque c'est son prénom !

Le fameux « Jared » se mit à sourire. Tous les quatre ce dirigèrent vers des chaises avec leur noms écrit dessus. Alice vit alors comment elle s'appelait. (Très bizarre vu comme ça) Une certaine Alisone H. Rutcity.

- C'est quoi ce nom à la mords moi l'nœud ? Ne pu s'empêcher de s'écrier la fille à voix haute.

- Bah quoi ? Fit « Castiel ». C'est 100 % Américain !

- Um… Ouais… Mais… Question conne : On est où Cas exactement ?

Elle avait échappé le « Cas ». Pas évident pour elle vu que c'était le surnom de son Ange dans « L'autre Monde » :

- Tu m'a appelé « Cas » ? Compris t-il. Elle est pas mal celle-là !

- Oui, oui désolé…

Comme elle ignorait son nom, elle se pencha sur le côté pour voir le prénom inscrit sur sa chaise :

- Misha ?

- Oui ? Demanda ce dernier.

Alice secoua de nouveau la tête. Tout semblait si surréaliste. Elle ne pigeait décidément rien du tout à cette histoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Repris le faux Ange.

- Tu t'appel Misha ? Sérieusement ?

Il la lorgna un moment, croyant que c'était une blague il se mit à sourire. C'était la première fois qu'Alice voyait un sourire pareil sur ce visage.

- Oui… C'est mon nom ? Tu t'paye ma tête encore Ali ? Non, parce que t'as dernière vanne tu sais comment ça a fini non ?

Elle avait envie de dire « non » mais décida qu'il valait mieux passer inaperçu. Puis un bruit de sonnerie se fit entendre, et le trio se leva. Alice les suivis sans trop savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Puis ce Misha lui passa le bras autour de la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- J'espère que c'est pas parce que t'as oublié mon prénom que t'as oublié qu'au va au resto ce soir ? Blagua t-il.

Alice ne répondit pas, elle aimait vraiment voir ce visage rire, bien que cela lui fit très bizarre. Notre héroïne se trouva dans ce qu'il ressemblait à la maison de Bobby. Enfin, un bout de la maison. A peine la moitié du salon visible puisque l'autre moitié était occupé par des caméras, des gens assis devant des écrans et des maquilleurs qui venaient astiquer les acteurs/actrices. Alice se laissa guider sans foutrement rien savoir de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Puis un homme cria :

- « Supernatural, saison 7, épisode 8 » action !

A ce moment, le trio repris les rôles des personnages qu'Alice connaissait si bien : Dean, Sam et Castiel.

- Il faut trouver un moyen de renvoyer cet enflure d'Alastair dans les profondeurs de la terre ! S'écria Dean.

- Et tu as une idée de comment faire ? S'enquit Sam.

L'aîné lorgna Castiel, ce dernier répondit :

- C'est trop dangereux. On va d'abord songer à cacher Alice dans un endroit sûr…

Tous les regards se tournèrent ensuite vers la jeune fille qui sentit monter la pression en elle. Il y eu un moment de silence bien trop long à son goût, puis une voie cria :

- Couper !

Dean, Sam et Castiel disparurent. Un homme vint voir Alice :

- Hey Alisone, t'as oublié ta réplique ?

- On dirait bien, menti cette dernière.

- Bon, on reprend demain les enfants, on va arrêter là pour ce soir. On a un peu d'avance de toute façon…

Puis l'homme se tourna vers les faux frères et le faux Castiel :

- Hey, vous allez à la soirée tous les quatre à huit heures ?

- Ouais pourquoi ? Questionna « Dean ».

- Je voulais m'en assurer. Bon bein, continuez de faire rêver vos fans. On se revoit demain !

Alice suivit comme un zombie ces trois acolytes. Etant complément perdu elle décida de suivre le mouvement. Une femme la fit s'asseoir devant un miroir :

- Salut Ali, bon je vais t'enlever tout ce maquillage et tu pourra repartir avec les 2J et Misha.

- Ah mais… Je n'ai pas de maquillage…

La femme passa une lingette sur son visage et Alice eu la surprise de voir des traces de maquillage dessus. Puis elle repris ces esprits :

- Um… Les « J2 » vous avez dit ?

La maquilleuses se mit à sourire :

- Mais oui ! Jared et Jensen ! Tout le monde les appel « J2 » c'est plus court. Comme toi « Ali » !

Alice tenta de se rappeler de tous ces noms.

- D'ailleurs Ali… Je sais que je ne devrai pas te demander ça puisque normalement c'est la première ce soir mais…

Elle sortit un livre de son sac et le tendit à la jeune fille :

- Tu peux me le dédicacer ? Demanda t-elle les yeux plein d'espoir.

Alice jeta un coup d'œil au livre, à la couverture, au titre et au résumé :

- Tome 2 « Alice au pays des cauchemars » la suite du célèbre Tome 1 « Alice au pays des crimes »… « Retrouvez Alice et son équipe du FBI pour résoudre des affaires étranges… »… « Par Alisone H. Rutcity, également actrice dans la série télévisé Supernatural »… » C'est une blague ? Lâcha la fille.

La femme la lorgna, pour elle tout était normal. Mais Alice fut vraiment perdu. Pour elle s'en était trop là. Pour faire bonne figure, elle pris un stylo et signa le bouquin. Elle pris soin d'écrire « Alisone » et non pas « Alice ». Après ça, la maquilleuse fini son boulot toute guillerette.


	3. Chapitre Trois : Supernatural

**Chapitre Trois : Supernatural.**

Alice découvrit qu'elle avait une caravane à son nom dans laquelle elle se changea. Ici, pas de jean slim ou de chemise. Non, elle portait une robe noire et des ballerines de la même couleur. En enfilant ces vêtements auxquels elle n'était pas habitué, elle se posa des questions. Au fond, elle se doutait que Raphaël et les Démons y étaient pour quelque chose et que les vrais Dean, Sam et Castiel devaient tenter de trouver un moyen de la sortir de là. Mais quoi faire en attendant ? Elle quitta sa loge et tomba sur « Castiel ». Alice essaya de se rappeler de son nom :

- Ah… Um… Misha ?

- T'es prête alors ?

- Um… Ouais, menti t-elle.

- Okay, j'ai dis à Jared et Jensen qu'on irai dîner que tous les deux mais qu'on les retrouverai plus tard ce soir pour la soirée SPN.

Alice n'avait pas compris la moitié de la phrase, mais elle se laissa guider par Misha. Ils montèrent dans une limousine et quittèrent les studios. Sur la route, Alice lorgna les panneaux pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle eu un choc :

- Vancouver ?

- Quoi ? Demanda son compagnon. On voyage trop je sais, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être à plusieurs endroit en même temps. Et ces décalages horaires en avion sont pénibles. Mais bon… Quand tu vois dans quoi on bosse, tu te dit que ça veut le coup pas vrai ?

Il passa le bras autour du cou de la jeune fille qui laissa faire encore un peu remué.

- Euh… Ouais, j'imagine ouais…

Il se mit à rire. Alice décida que c'était la meilleur chose qu'elle puisse voir : Castiel en train de sourire comme ça. Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment Cas, puisque le véritable Ange ne souriait jamais…

- Ah… Ali… Fit-il. Qui l'aurai cru hein ?

- Ouais… Répondit-elle sans comprendre.

- Sérieusement, tu pensais un jour, en écrivant ton premier livre, qu'il t'emmènerai ici ?

- Non, pas vraiment non, se laissa t-elle prendre au jeu.

La limousine se gara devant un énorme restaurant. Pas trop tape à l'œil mais pas passe partout non plus. Alice se retrouva donc en train de dîner avec l'alter ego de Castiel. Elle ne décrocha pas un mot pendant tout le repas. Parce que déjà voir un Ange manger ça faisait très bizarre. Si bien qu'elle fut extrêmement soulagé lorsqu'un groupe de jeunes s'avancèrent vers leur table. Un groupe composé de deux filles et d'un garçon. Bloc note en main, ils avaient l'air nerveux. Le garçon pris la parole :

- Excusez-nous… Vraiment désolé de vous déranger comme ça… Mais… Vous voulez bien nous signer un autographe s'il vous plait ?

Si Alice parût surprise et choqué, ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon qui pris volontiers le stylo pour gribouiller un truc et parler au garçon et à une des filles. L'autre demoiselle se tourna vers Alice et lui tendit le bloc note.

- J'ai trop aimé votre premier Tome ! Je suis sûr que vous ne pouvez pas spoiler le Tome 2 mais… Vous pouvez pas me dire si votre héroïne va retrouver son père ou pas ?

Alice secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place :

- Um… Je pourrai oui… Mais se serai gâcher la surprise…

La fille sourit. Alice imita Misha pour signer les feuilles :

- Alors… Je signe à quel nom ?

- Je m'appel Morane.

Alice tenta un gribouillage un peu classe. Puis rendit le stylo à la fille fit la même chose pour les deux autres. Puis le groupe s'en alla à contre cœur.

- Sympa ceux-là, commenta Misha. La fille je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Dis-moi, c'est pas avec elle qu'on a pris des photos débiles à la dernière Convention ?

Alice lorgna son « copain », elle ne savait du tout de quoi il parlait.

- Um… Ouais, sûrement…

- T'es sûr que ça va toi ?

- Oui… Oui, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

- Bah, t'a pas décrocher un mot de tout le repas…

- Oh… Je suis un peu fatigué, menti Alice.

- Ah oui, ça s'comprend tout à fait… Bon, on va devoir y aller. Jared et Jensen doivent nous attendre. Après ils vont encore dire que c'est de notre faute si on est en retard !

En se levant, il se remis à rire. Décidément Alice s'habitua vite à cette nouvelle expression chez lui.

Okay, elle savait que Dean et Sam étaient Jared et Jensen dans ce Monde. Mais qui était qui ? Elle décida d'attendre que quelqu'un en appel un par son prénom pour voir. Elle se laissa surtout guider par Misha à travers le dédale bordélique de couloir dans lesquels il fallait passer. Y'avait du monde, ça s'entendait. Alice commença même à un peu paniquer. Mais elle suivait quand même toute la troupe. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle atterris sur une immense estrade. Il y avait une grande table, des micros, des chaises en face d'un public complètement euphorique. Des projecteurs, des caméras et des gens qui les acclamait tous. Ils s'assirent chacun sur une chaise. De gauche à droite : Jared, Jensen, Alisone et Misha. Elle se sentait complètement perdue et étriqué. Mais elle laissa faire. Puis les fans se mirent à crier et à applaudire, là elle commença à se poser des questions. C'était bien facile de mentir à son « copain » ou à un groupe de trois fans, mais mentir devant un tel publique… Elle se senti mal et nauséeuse. Puis un homme se mit à parler :

- Ce soir nous avons l'immense honneur d'accueillir nos invités de marque comme il se doit… Jared Padalecki dans le rôle de Sam Winchester !

Il y eu à ce moment des acclamations et des applaudissements monstrueux.

- Jensen Ackles pour Dean Winchester !

Derechef, la même chose.

- Misha Collins pour l'Ange Castiel.

Encore pareil.

- Et la dernière en date, Alisone H. Rutcity, écrivain de best-seller et nouvelle venue dans Supernatural pour son rôle d'Alice.

Et la fille fut surprise de voir et d'entendre le public siffler et applaudire. Elle se senti encore plus mal à l'aise en réalité. Le présentateur termina son laïus :

- Je vous laisse, très chers fans, poser vos questions à nos acteurs et actrices. Ainsi qu'à notre écrivain. Pour les dédicaces se sera après la séance d'interview.

Il partit on ne sait où, laissant alors des centaines de fans face à une Alice très stressé. Elle regarda Misha à côté d'elle. Il avait l'air normal et détendu. Il lui sourit mais cette fois ci Alice n'arrivait pas à se sentir mieux. Puis elle entendit une voie. Elle vit alors qu'une personne dans le public avait un micro et commençais déjà à poser des questions.

En général les questions étaient pour Jared ou Jensen. Souvent pour Misha aussi. En rapport avec la série. Ils voulaient des spoilers mais les acteurs ne pouvaient pas trop en parler. Mais là où Alice se sentait mal, c'était quand des fans lui demander des informations sur elle ou sur son livre…

- Alisone… A la fin du Tome 1 vous avez fait comme un « happy end », est-ce que se sera également le cas pour le Tome 2 ? Est-ce que vous allez tuer un personnage ?

Alice se plaça devant le micro. Son cœur battait la chamade :

- Je… Um… Je ne voudrais pas donner des spoilers à ceux qu'ils n'en veulent pas mais… Disons que le Tome 2 est une suite bien ancré du 1 mais avec un petit quelque chose de différent. Vous en apprendrez plus sur l'héroïne mais aussi sur ces origines…

Voilà ce qui s'appel une esquive. Qui avait eu son petit effet. Puis une autre fille pris le micro :

- Ma question est pour Misha : Est-ce que vous avez lu les livres d'Alisone ? Surtout le Tome 2 ?

Ce dernier se rapprocha du micro :

- Et bien, oui. J'ai eu ce privilège de le lire avant les autres en effet !

- Privilège parce que… Vous êtes ensemble…

Misha se força un peu à sourire mais répondit gentiment :

- Um… Oui… C'est pas un scoop, mais oui.

Mais une autre fan posa une question sur la même lancé, mais pas du même goût :

- Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu des réflexions par rapport à votre différence d'âge ?

Le public entier lâcha un « Oooooooooooooooooooooo ! » Cette question Alice n'y avait même pas pensé. Parce qu'à la base, elle, elle était avec Castiel. Or, Castiel n'avait pas vraiment d'âge. Mais en y repensant, s'il en avait eu un, il aurai quoi ? Dix ans de plus qu'elle ? Encore une fois, son « copain » se força à sourire et répondit vaguement à la question. Il utilisa encore sa botte secrète qu'était l'humour pour se sortir de là :

- J'ai l'air si vieux que ça ?

Il se mit à rire.

- On nous en a souvent parlé oui mais… Um… Par rapport à d'autre couple, dix ans c'est pas beaucoup. Et puis je fais pas si vieux quand même ? Non ? J'dois manquer de sommeil sûrement… Va falloir que j'arrête de jouer dans « Supernatural » alors…

Il avait dit ça en rigolant et ça eu son effet puisque tout le public devint hystérique en lançant des « NONNNNNNNNNNNNN ! » et les quatre acteurs se mirent à rire.


	4. Chapitre Quatre: Comeback

**Chapitre Quatre: Come-back. **

Après les interviews, Alice se provoqua une tendinite à force de signer tous ces bouquins. Si on moins elle savait de quoi ça parlé… A la fin de la soirée il devait bien être minuit passé. Alice était encore avec le trio. Ils se disaient au revoir.

- On se retrouve demain midi ? Fit Jared à l'attention des trois autres.

- Ouais, confirma Misha.

- Hey mon pote, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à notre Alisone National ? Badina Jensen à l'adresse de Misha. Elle n'a pas dit une connerie de toute la soirée !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur Alice. Qui ne savait comment réagir.

- J'ai… Um… Je… J'suis fatigué j'crois. C'est rien…

Ils n'avaient pas l'air convaincu. Jensen et Jared partirent de leur côté laissant alors Alice encore seule avec Misha dans une autre limousine.

- Um… Jared a raison, repris Misha. T'a l'air… Ailleurs… T'es sûr que ça va ? C'est la question de la fan qui t'a énervé ?

- Quoi ? Ne compris pas Alice.

- Je sais que tu déteste parler de ton âge et ton anniversaire…

- Ah oui ? Laissa t-elle échapper, puis elle se ravisa. Ah oui, oui c'est vrai…

Enfin la limousine les déposèrent devant une maison.

Voilà trois jours que notre actrice en herbe jouait son rôle un peu au hasard. Elle s'était vite prêté au jeu. Quitte à lire le livre qu'elle avait elle-même écrit. Entre deux prises de scène sur le plateau du tournage, elle décrypta son bouquin. Les autres ne la jugèrent pas, ils pensaient qu'elle relisait son propre livre pour faire une super suite, le Tome 3 que les fans réclamaient. Elle était assise derrière Jared et Jensen, Misha à côté d'elle était encore en train de tweeter sur son téléphone portable.

- Je comprend pas, fit Alice qui avait réussis à prendre ses aises en trois jours, dans le livre l'héroïne s'appelle Alice. Bon ça okay, pourquoi pas, ça peut être mon surnom. Mais elle est Française ! C'est du délire, j'ai jamais foutu les pieds en France, comment je peux savoir autant de chose ?

Misha arrêta alors de pianoter sur son téléphone et lorgna la fille avec un air interrogateur :

- Um… Alisone… Tu… Tu es Française…

Alice commença alors à rire mais vu la mine sérieuse de son « copain » elle se ravisa. Avec humour, elle déclara :

- J'le savais ! C'est pour voir si tu suivais un peu…

Il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu. Puis repris son message sur le téléphone. Alice se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il écrivait :

- Hey ! Tu vas pas tweeter ça !

Mais de suite la sonnerie annonçant la reprise du tournage retentit. Alice pris ses marques, elle avait vite compris comment marchait le truc et tentait de vite fait apprendre quelques lignes de texte. Puis le réalisateur cria :

- Action !

Le décors était la fameuse chambre du motel mais les acteurs jouant Raphaël, Alastair et Lilith n'étaient pas là. Ne restait que nos quatre héros et Balthazar. Puis Alice se sentit mal tout à coup. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait une envie folle de dormir. Elle sentit ses jambes la lâcher et ses yeux se fermer…

En se réveillant, elle vit que son « copain » la retenait et la regardait d'un air inquiet :

- Alice ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Encore groggy, elle tenta de se relever.

- Ouais… C'est bon… On peu reprendre la scène Misha.

Mais l'homme en question ne bougea pas et Alice vit les autres personnages la regarder de travers. Dean/Jensen dit alors :

- « Reprendre » ? Reprendre quoi ? Et comment tu l'a appelé ? « Misha » ?

Alice analysa la pièce… Elle était entière, pas de caméras et pas de marquages au sol. Elle se tourna vers son copain.

- Castiel ? Cas ! C'est vraiment toi ?

- Um…

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'elle l'enlaça d'un coup. Tout le monde se posa des questions.

- Oh comme je suis trop contente !

- Oui… Repris l'Ange. On t'a cherché partout. Balthazar a finalement découvert qu'il fallait faire un sort étrange à l'endroit même où tu avais disparu. C'est à dire ici. Et tu es réapparu… Mais… Où est-ce que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ?

Alice et les autres étaient attablés et la jeune fille raconta son Monde fou. Ils n'en crurent pas leur oreille.

- Des acteurs ? Fit Dean. Et toi… Ecrivain ? Un bouquin, rien qu'ça ? Il parlait de quoi ?

- Oh um… Un navet policier, j'ai pas eu le temps de le finir.

- Et on était même pas frère nous ? Compris Sam. C'est vraiment idiot comme Monde !

Castiel ne parla pas, Alice le dévisagea :

- Y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas Cas ? T'aime pas ton alter-ego ?

- Quoi ? Non, je… Je me demande à quoi ça leur a servi de t'envoyer là-bas…

- Peut-être qu'ils voulaient que je te voies sourire, badina Alice.

Castiel la toisa, les lèvres pincés.

- Quoi ? Repris la fille. Crois-moi ça vaut le coup d'être une bête de foire rien que pour ça !

FIN 


End file.
